Lyoko: In the Beginning
by JTLenzz
Summary: How did it all begin? This is my interpretation of how it all began. How Xana came to be and how the Lyoko gang came forth to oppose him. More chapters to be added soon.
1. Chapter One: Project Xanadu

**Introduction**

I would like to start off by saying this is my first piece of fan fiction. The fan fiction writer Digyizzy02 influenced me to start this after reading her story "The After Years R". My piece takes place before the first episode of Code Lyoko and is the story about how everything came to be. It will also contain parts from the "Garage Kids" pilot. I have rated it PG for complex themes and for real and fantasy violence.

**Chapter One - Project Xanadu**

A large group of scientists in white lab coats looks hard at work. Sitting on a table in the middle of the working group is a folder labeled "Project Xanadu." Inside the folder are plans for what is supposed to be new type of relaxation. The project was named Xanadu because the goal of the project was to create an idyllic, beautiful place, free of danger and stress. In essence it was an artificial, digital world. The entire world was run by only one supercomputer, which was able to replicate many types of real terrain, as well as link reality with virtual reality. The point of this world was to allow people to interact with one another without being in the same room.

After another long day of programming, the scientists left the factory as usual and went back home. A lone watchman sat outside the factory and prevented anyone unauthorized from entering. Each day the scientists will come and go to their factory in Sceaux, France, and the lone watchman would sit there, never seeing any activity.

Finally the day came. The scientists finally revealed their project to the public and the media, and the people went crazy over the idea. Little did the scientists know that this was their biggest mistake, and in fact their only mistake in the creating of Project Xanadu. One night after all the scientists had left, a squad team of hackers had begun work on the supercomputer. They ended up reprogramming the computer and giving it a mind of its own. Although something happened that not even the hackers had planned. The computer had sworn to get revenge against humanity for being it's slave. The supercomputer had renamed itself Xana.


	2. Chapter Two: Xana Begins His Revenge

**Chapter Two - Xana Begins His Revenge**

With his new mind, But Xana slowly but surely learned about the world around him. His first span of knowledge came from how he was created. Xana learned how to hack. The first thing that Xana hacked was the machinery in the factory that he was created in. The noise the machinery in the factory made as it powered up had woke the lone guard sitting outside. The guard went into the factory with his flashlight lit, looking for the source of the noise. Unfortunately for him he found it. The next morning the guard was found dead, slaughtered by the machines in the factory. The police and scientists were unable to find out how the machines were spontaneously activated with no fingerprints on the control panel. The case was closed and considered unresolved. After what was assumed to be a technological failure of a massive scale, Project Xanadu was stripped of funding by its supporters and the project was forced to be terminated. The remains of the project were left: one computer, one artificial world and three scanners to transport to it.

In the meantime, Xana had learned how to make his own programs and hack into various computer systems on Earth. His early works were considered only minor, and were seen only as common failures and were easily repaired. Xana was still faced with the dilemma though, what to do with the artificial digital world that he controlled. If someone was to use the scanners and take this world, it would mean his undoing. All that existed was a skeleton of terrain because the project was cut short. The area that did exist seemed to float in midair, and the paths were uncontinuous, sometimes requiring those virtualized to have to jump from path to path. He had renamed the world Lyoko. He then created a program so that he could always have an eye on Lyoko while he was fulfilling his quest of destroying humanity. He created a being of humanoid form such that to remind him of what would be the last remnant of humanity. He named this being Aelita. Although she looked different, Aelita's mind was created in the image of Xana's. So while Xana perfected his skills in hacking and programming, Aelita loyally watched over Lyoko.

After many months, Xana had found a way to boost his power and easily hack into Earth mainframes. He knew that Lyoko was directly connected to the real world and that he could use this to his advantage. With the help of Aelita, Xana constructed various towers of power throughout Lyoko. After the construction of nearly one hundred towers in Lyoko, Xana had enough power to hack easily into computers on Earth.


	3. Chapter Three: Aelita's Rebellion

**Chapter 3 - Aelita's Rebellion**

Because Aelita was Xana's servant in Lyoko, Xana gave Aelita full access to the towers such that to maintain them in his absence. Xana had also given Aelita other special powers within the towers, including the ability to reprogram Lyoko and transport to different parts of it. At this point, Aelita was getting tired of working for Xana. Because Aelita was created the same way Xana was, she was also gifted with a mind of her own. He knew what Xana was doing was Xana was evil. Therefore after Xana had finished reprogramming Aelita, Aelita began her rebellion. She told him that she refused to help him destroy humanity.

Xana was furious of course. This turn of events caused Xana to hold off on his plans of the destruction of humanity, so that he could deal with his buggy servant first. He was starting to regret giving Aelita all the power he did. In order to stop her, Xana created a series of monsters and stationed them throughout Lyoko. The only thing Aelita could do in order to elude Xana's monsters is reprogram Lyoko to her advantage, and run, hiding in towers. With Aelita no longer a threat, Xana could pursue his original plans.

He first started to test his plan, to make sure it was successful. His plans first started by activating one of his towers. With the power from the tower, Xana would be able to hack into a computer system. The first test of his plans consisted of hacking into the computer mainframe of a nearby boarding school called Kadics Junior High. In the school, all computers connected to the mainframe, stopped what they were doing entirely. They then all displayed a target symbol with four lines sticking out of it. Xana was impressed with himself and concluded this test was a full success. But Aelita knew what Xana was doing. In order to stop him, she followed pulsations in the ground until she reached the activated tower. She then entered the activated tower, climbed to the upper tier, and then deactivated the tower from the inside. Time then reversed itself in the real world to about 24 hours before Xana activated his tower. From this point forward Xana knew he had to protect his towers with his monsters in order to prevent Aelita from deactivating them.


	4. Chapter Four: Enter: The Lyoko Group

**Chapter Four - Enter: The Lyoko Gang**

A bus arrives at the recently hacked Kadics Junior High. No one at the school has any memory about the recent event that occurred there. A boy, aged 13 with blond and purple hair, steps off the bus with an unusual looking dog in his arms. He walks onto the school grounds, looking around, studying his surroundings. He walks into the dorm building and enters his room. Two other boys, also aged 13, are in the room when he enters. One had brown hair and was leaning against the back the wall, and the other had blond hair and glasses and was sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

"You're new around here aren't you?" asked the kid with glasses.

"Yea, I just arrived. My name's Odd," said the new boy.

"My name's Jérémie, and he's Ulrich," the kid with glasses said while nodding in the standing boy's direction. "You know something Odd? Your dog looks really dumb."

"Don't say that!" warned Odd. "He's very sensitive. And he can get real mean." While saying that, he picks up his dog and nearly throws him into Jérémie.

"Oh yeah, really!?" says Jérémie scared, as he throws himself back in the bed.

"Nah, he he," joked Odd while giving a big smile. Ulrich puts his hand on his brow and shakes his head.

Jérémie offers to give Odd a tour of the school grounds. They leave the dorm then walk alongside the main building, looking out towards the concrete grounds.

"This is a real cool school you have here," said Odd, "and do you have any cool chicks too?" At that exact moment, a girl, aged 14 dressed all in black, enters onto the grounds and throws down her bag in front of Ulrich.

"That's Yumi," Jérémie stated. "She trains everyday with Ulrich. So you better not give her a hard time," Jérémie and Odd sit down on a bench and watch Ulrich and Yumi go at one another. While they are fighting, Jérémie continues explaining the school to Odd. After a few minutes a bell rings that can be heard across the entire campus. "Hey Odd, you're in the same classes as us," Jérémie said talking about him and Ulrich.

"I'll see you later guys," Yumi said picking up the bag she dropped earlier.

"Yumi, we're still on for after school, right?" called Jérémie.

"Yeah sure," called back Yumi from afar.

"What's going on after school?" Odd asked Jérémie.

"We're gonna go check out an abandoned factory that's only a few blocks from school."

"Sounds cool. Can't wait," said Odd.


	5. Chapter Five: The Gang Meets Aelita

**Chapter 5 – The Gang Meets Aelita**

It took a while, but school finally ended. The three boys walked out onto the school grounds and Yumi was already there waiting for them. "Alright then, let's go," said Yumi. They walked together on the street, just chatting. After walking about 12 blocks, they finally reached the river and saw the factory sitting in the middle of it.

"There it is," commented Jérémie.

"What did you take us the longest way possible?" Odd asked. "There has to be a shorter way to get to this factory, and I'd think you'd be the one to know it Einstein."

"Don't call me that," stated Jérémie. They crossed the bridge leading to the factory. Ulrich and Odd pushed open the doors to reveal a factory that has been abandoned for some time. "Let's get a good look around. I wanna see if there is anything worthwhile amongst all this junk," said Jérémie. The gang walked around on the first and what seemed the only floor of the factory except for a small balcony above where they entered.

"This is useless," said Odd. There's nothing here but a big bunch of junk.

"As much as I usually disagree with you Odd, I think I'll have to agree with you this time," said Jérémie.

"So much for this," Odd said as he stepped into an elevator shaft unknowingly. He leaned against the wall and accidentally hit a red button on the wall. Just as the doors started closing, Ulrich got into the way of them and was able to have the elevator reopen its doors before they locked Odd in. "Gee, thanks Ulrich," Odd said as he lost energy and sat on the elevator floor.

"I guess this place does have other floors," commentated Ulrich. The group got in the elevator and then pushed the red button Odd had accidentally hit before. When the elevator stopped, the door took longer to open, as if it had more protection than the door upstairs. As it opened, the gang gasped. This was exactly the type of thing Jérémie was looking for in the first place. There was a sphere of light in the middle of the room with the axes of the sphere seeming to glow brighter than the rest of it. Jérémie ran out to the single chair in the room. The chair moved when Jérémie sat on it, startling him for a second.

"Calm yourself Jérémie, it's not like anything is going anywhere. It's been here all this time so far," said Ulrich.

The chair stopped moving in front of a 5 panel computer screen. Just as Jérémie reached out to type something on the computer, a girl appeared on the middle screen. She yelled out to Jérémie, "Help me!!"


	6. Chapter Six: Preperations for Lyoko

**Chapter 6 – Preparations for Lyoko**

"Hey, you're kinda cute, who are you?" questioned Jérémie.

"There's no time for that," the virtual girl said. "Xana is trying to delete me and I need your help."

"I guess."

"Okay, first, are any of you good with computers?"

Jérémie's face lit up. Never did he think that he would be able to rescue a damsel in distress with his computer knowledge. "Well..." Jérémie says in an insinuating tone, "I'm pretty good with computers."

"Great, now another one of you needs to go further down to the scanners so you can meet with me here."

"And where exactly are you?" questioned Ulrich.

"I'm in a virtual world called Lyoko. It's the sphere in front of you," said the virtual girl.

"Although this may just be an elaborate prank made for the first person to come down here, I'll go," said Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, how come you get all the fun huh?" said Odd. "I'm coming too, besides, who's gonna save your butt when...well it needs saving? Yumi, why don't you stay here with Jérémie and the virtual Cinderella while we check this out?"

"Okay Odd, but be careful" said Yumi slightly reluctantly.

"That's okay Yumi, you can go with them too if you want, it doesn't seem like any of the action will be taking place here." Yumi nodded in affirmation and went with the 2 boys down the elevator they were in before.

"Now," instructed the virtual girl, "you need to give them an outfit, a weapon and a special power. There's a list of them in the book next to you. Jérémie looked around him and found a huge book with the title "Project Xanadu" on the cover. Jérémie skimmed through the book and found a chapter on customization.

"Okay guys," said Jérémie to the rest of the group in the scanner room. "Yumi, you'll be wearing a traditional Japanese outfit which comes with a fan as a weapon, and you have telekinesis."

"Jérémie...I'm all for the Japanese outfit, but how is a fan going to be a weapon against anything except a little heat?" asked Yumi.

Jérémie continued due to the fact that he couldn't hear Yumi. "Ulrich, you'll be going in Japanese battle clothes, which comes with a sword. You will have the ability to triple yourself such that to confuse the monsters."

"With all these cool battle outfits and weapons I can't wait to find out what I get," said Odd.

"I just hope this virtual girl is worth us wasting our times, and if she's telling the truth, our lives," Ulrich said, slightly skeptical.

"Lastly Odd, I'm making you into what appears to be a monkey," Jérémie announced.

"Hey brainiac, you run out of costumes already?" yelled Odd in Jérémie's direction.

"You get 10 laser arrows that fire from your wrist and the ability of foresight."

"So not only do I get the worst costume, but the most useless power too. Thanks a lot Jérémie."

"Okay," Jérémie called to the computer. "Now what?"

"Everyone needs to step into one of the scanners in order to be virtualized, and hurry, I think Xana is coming closer," said the virtual girl. Jérémie relayed the message to the scanner room and the group of three each stepped into one of the scanners.


	7. Chapter Seven: Virtualization

**Chapter Seven – Virtualization**

"Okay everyone, I'm starting the transfer," said Jérémie. "Initiate transfer of Yumi, initiate transfer of Ulrich, initiate transfer of Odd." The three future warriors, starting to feel claustrophobic inside the scanners, got even more scared as a beam of light came up from the ground and scan them. "Initiate scan of Yumi, initiate scan of Ulrich, initiate scan of Odd." Surprisingly the three were levitated into the air as the scanner scanned them. "Virtualize Yumi, virtualize Ulrich, virtualize Odd." The group of three then ceased to be in the scanners and rematerialized in Lyoko. As the three fell from the sky, the virtual girl was there to greet them.

"Hi there," the virtual girl said, "my name's Aelita."

"Hey guys, can you hear me?" Jérémie's voice seemed to come from all around them.

"Yea Jérémie, we hear you loud and clear," yelled Yumi, feeling somewhat stupid talking to a voice and not a person.

"I can hear you too guys. I seem to be able to monitor you from where I am," commented looking at the 1 yellow and 3 green triangles on the center computer display.

"Okay, follow me," said Aelita, taking off on the path they were on.

"Should we really follow her?" asked Ulrich.

"We might as well, I mean we've come this far already, it's not as if we'll come across anything that's scarier than those scanners," said Odd. Agreeing, the three of them followed the red headed girl on the path.

"Hey, what's that huge tower over there?" asked Yumi after about a minute of running. She pointed at a large white cylinder that had black wires coming out of the ground attaching at the base.

"That's where we're going. I have to go inside the tower and..." she stopped with a gasp and hid behind a tree. It took the rest of the gang a few seconds to catch up with her, but when they did they found out why she stopped in her tracks.

"What's going on there?" said Jérémie concerned about the three red triangles that appeared on his screen.

"I think we found trouble," said Ulrich looking straight at the 3 cubes with legs further on the path. The three yellow cubes started to march towards the group. "And I think it found us too."


End file.
